OMEGA: GENESIS
by Bronwyn Celtia
Summary: AU and GI JOE. What happens when Hawk's cousin wants to follow his footsteps, but family dynamics won't let her be a Joe? She creates her own support team and pitches it to General Colton, of course. I don't own GI Joe yadayadayada
1. Chapter 1

8

OMEGA: GENESIS

1. Clayton Abernathy was glad for the break, if only for the reason. His younger cousin was graduating a year early from high school, with high honors and a slew of extra credits to her name. KT was 15 years younger, but the bond between the cousins had always been more like that between brother and sister, much to her mother's dismay. Eleanor Raines Abernathy had never been able to understand her only daughter's preference for hiking over golf, fiddling around with radio sets to afternoon teas, and shooting ranges to art galleries. Eleanor often bemoaned the months she'd spent in near-seclusion due to ill health during her only pregnancy, with 'nothing to show for it.' The rest of the family had always been very proud of KT, and showered her with the affection and attention she did not get from her mother.

"So, what's next, KT?" Clayton asked. Graduation was over, and the family was celebrating with a meal at their grandparents' home.

"Kathryn will be attending Wesleyan, of course," Eleanor said coolly. Eleanor was always cool and distant; the Southern Belle trophy wife, transplanted into a northern, well-to-do family.

"No, I won't be," KT shook her head, her voice calm.

"Don't tell us you didn't make the cut," Clayton's father looked at his niece in surprise. "With your grades and extra credits?"

"I didn't apply to Wesleyan," KT shrugged.

"You what?" Eleanor nearly dropped her fork. "We had all the paperwork filled out! You've been dreaming of Wesleyan since you were a little girl! What do you mean, you didn't apply there?"

"I never wanted Wesleyan, Mother. That was your dream," KT pointed out easily. Clayton realized she'd been expecting Eleanor's reaction, and had planned for it. Usually, a confrontation between the two started off heated, and only got worse. "Wesleyan doesn't offer half of what I'm looking for, academically or extra-curricular."

"Your father and I are not paying for you to attend some military clearing house for macho men and dykes!" Eleanor snapped angrily. "And we won't sign off on it, either." It was an old argument; even Clayton knew that. The one thing guaranteed to make Eleanor lose her calm façade. At ten, KT had voiced a desire to follow Clayton's footsteps and attend West Point.

"I am aware of your opinions, Mother," KT remained unruffled. At least, on the surface, she did. Clayton was very proud of her for it, too. "I've been accepted to R.P.I., in New York, into their Electrical Engineering program."

"An excellent school," Grandfather Abernathy said approvingly. "You'll do us proud, KT. I know you will."

"Thanks Pops."

"Hear they've got a great hockey team," Clayton grinned.

"Barbaric!" Eleanor made a face. "And don't think I'll allow my seventeen year old daughter to sign up for any blasted paramilitary club, either!"

"Whatever, Mother," KT shrugged. In another year, it wouldn't matter, except for Eleanor influencing her husband's spending, especially on things like KT's education and allowance.

_**Four Years Later:**_

"Mail call, gentlemen!" Alison Hart-Burnett entered the office currently shared by Major Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy and General Joseph Colton in the newly-finished headquarters of Colton's new, highly specialized team, the Joes. It was a team with a fairly detailed agenda: stop the rise of international terrorist groups with a bent toward world domination, especially the group known as COBRA; and help develop and test weaponry for the US military and their allies. Alison, better known as 'Lady Jaye', wasn't Colton's secretary, she was a big part of the team. She just happened to usually be the first one to collect the mail. "Thinking about going back to college, Hawk? You've got an official-looking letter here from R.P.I.."

"Probably KT's grades and graduation info," Hawk grinned, accepting his mail. "KT doesn't share much with her parents these days, so I've been getting everything since our grandparents passed away."

"R.P.I. is a top school. Her parents can't honestly disapprove of her being there?" Colton commented.

"My uncle, no…but KT's mother runs the roost. She wanted KT to attend Wesleyan for some 'suitably feminine' career," Hawk said ruefully. Jaye snorted. "Yeah, not KT's style. Wesleyan didn't offer half of what she was looking for. She plans to enlist after graduation. She didn't dare, until after college, because her mother would have found a way to pull the financial plug. Eleanor will blow a gasket or five when it happens, regardless. She doesn't have a high opinion of the military to start, and a lower one of women in the Service."

"Joy," Lady Jaye made a face. "Sounds charming."

"You're telling me?" Hawk snorted, opening the envelope. "That's my girl! Top marks across the boards!"

"Electrical Engineering, hu? If she does well in Basic and her primaries, you may want to recruit her for the Joes," Colton suggested. Any other unit wouldn't allow close relations to serve together. The Joes already had one pair of cousins. Colton was more interested in having the best than he was worried about bending regs.

"That would not be a good idea, General," Hawk shook his head regretfully. "At least, not from the personal angle. Eleanor makes family gatherings tense enough as it is! She already blames me for KT's 'hoydenish, unlady-like' behavior. Mostly, because it was me, my father, and our grandfather who taught her how to shoot and drive."

"What is so unlady-like about those things?" Lady Jaye demanded.

"Beats me," Hawk shrugged. "I just know Eleanor has them listed with my sins, as she sees them."

Hawk didn't get to see KT graduate. He was on assignment with the Joes. His mother sent him pictures. KT sent him a picture of herself the first week of Basic, taken on the firing range. She had an M14 carbine in one hand and a target in the other.

"Mail call!" a voice announced. "Judson, come get this care package! Damn thing weighs a ton!"

"Mom's been baking again!" Judson laughed, hurrying forward.

"Thank heaven for Judson's mom!" Someone else cheered.

"Nova; Smith, CW; Corran; Abernathy…"

"Woman's handwriting," Gabrielle Nova handed KT the envelopes with her name on them. "Well, one is. Your mom?"

"My aunt," KT shook her head. "Pigs will fly before my mother writes to me, especially at an army base."

"I can't imagine not hearing from my mother on a regular basis."

"If we'd ever been close, it might bug me," KT shrugged. "Oh, this one's from Clay!"

"You got a boyfriend you didn't mention, Abernathy?" another woman demanded lightly.

"I don't have time for that, Carter. Clay is my cousin, strictly speaking. More like a big brother…"

"A big brother with Rank, who looks pretty fine in his uniform," Gabrielle snickered.

"Cease fire!" the Range Officer ordered. KT automatically opened the breach of the carbine in her hands, and took a step back from the line as the targets started moving toward them. She knew she had a mice group; all in the kill, if a little to the left. She'd have to adjust the scope a bit. "Taylor, I said CEASE FIRE!"

"Sorry Sarge."

"Abernathy, how many rounds did you fire?"

"Thirty, Sarge."

"And this, children, is what it's all about," Sergeant Starr pulled KT's target. "No wasted shots. Being fast is good. Being accurate is better. Being both is what we aim for. Abernathy, where did you learn to handle a gun?"

"Mostly, my cousin, Sarge."

"Military man?"

"Yes sir, Sarge."

"You're doing him proud, missy."

"Thank you, Sarge."

Two days later, they were running a shooting drill under the watchful eyes of Sergeant Starr and the base commander, Major Lynde.

"Those two have damn fine reflexes," Lynde noted, watching KT and Gabrielle run the tandem course. "Get'em on the competition squad, ASAP, Sarge. We might actually start winning a few."

"You ready if someone tries crying one's a ringer, Sir?" Starr inquired.

"A ringer?"

"Abernathy," Starr pointed at KT. "She's already down for sniper school. And electronics, radio telemetry, communications, leadership, and I don't know what else. Some females, we got to start from bare-bones basic before we can let them on a range. This one had a carbine in her hand at twelve or so, under the guidance of her cousin. I checked. Her cousin is Major Clayton Abernathy."

"I don't recall the Major favoring a carbine…"

"This one claims she has better control with one. She is qualified with an M-16 and M-1911A. So is Nova."

"I want both of those women on the squad, Sergeant Starr," Lynde repeated. "It would be nice to have bragging rights over Seacrest, especially with a woman in the top spot."

"Yes sir! Understood," Starr sketched a salute with a grin.

The National competition took place at the original Joe HQ… the only place seen as completely neutral, since it fielded no team. Most of the base was completely off limits to any and all visitors. Teams had field accommodations.

"I never seen so many wet-behind-the-ears mud puppies outside Basic," Gung Ho commented, eyeing the rows of tents, and the mass of humanity milling around. A few of the Joes and a number of Greenshirts had gone to roam around, hoping to make some well-educated bets on the competition. Lady Jaye, who'd spoken to KT on the phone several times, and Keel Haul and Rock-n-Roll, who'd actually met Hawk's 'baby sister', had gone down looking for her.

"I hear Beach Head caught a few jokers messing around on the obstacle course," Leatherneck commented.

"Don't know about that. He was asked if a few could use it, early," Gung Ho shrugged. "Some folks seem gluttons for punishment."

While the competition itself was taking place, every Joe not on duty or off on assignment were on hand to watch.

"This KT Abernathy," Gung Ho looked at Lady Jaye briefly. "Some sort of relation to Hawk?"

"Younger cousin," Lady Jaye nodded. KT's picture sat on Hawk's desk, along with one of his parents, but he didn't actually show it off.

"Followin' Hawk's footsteps, eh?"

"KT went to R.P.I., not West Point, but yeah…in a way. They have a lot in common."

Since the competitions took place in full gear, very little about the competitors could be determined by those watching from the general viewing area, or even the stands set up for the Brass.

"She's good, Hawk," Colton commented, sitting in the stands with Hawk during the tandem competition. "So is her partner."

"Yes, they are," Hawk agreed, pride in his voice.

"Surprised KT is using the carbine instead of the M-16. Those things can kick like a Georgia mule."

"She likes it," Hawk shrugged.

It wasn't until after the final sniper round, which she took first place in, that KT removed both helmet and flak jacket. Her red braid tumbled down her back, and her curves showed without the jacket's suppression.

"KT Abernathy is a girl?" Flint's jaw dropped.

"The correct term is _woman_, Flint," Lady Jaye rolled her eyes.

"Major Seacrest is looking a bit green," Gung Ho commented.

"Of course he is. His sniper just lost to a female by ten points," Flint smirked.

"Which reminds me," Rock-n-Roll grinned. "Shall we go collect our winnings, Lady Jaye? Before Barkin gets off-base without paying up?"

"Let's," Lady Jaye grinned widely. "He is so not having a good day, is he?"

"That General Colton is an upright man," Gabrielle said to KT on the bus out the following morning. "Serving under someone who chooses his teams for their abilities and not their gender or shock value would be an honor."

"He's pretty much exclusively Joe these days," KT sighed. "Since I can't go Joe, I will never get that chance."

"Why can't you? Hawk's your cousin, not your brother. There are cousins serving together…"

"WWIII would break out in the family. Mother still blames Clay for me going military to start with. She conveniently ignores the fact her own brother is Army, and I am closer to Uncle Matt than I am to her, too," KT explained. "But I've been thinking…"

"You're always thinking, and it usually means more work for both of us," Gabrielle said wryly.

"The Joes are a highly trained special missions unit. They aren't the one, but they are the best, because Colton pulls from all branches of the Service," KT continued. "They get the big jobs, like international terrorist groups threatening world-wide messes…"

"Yeah, so?"

"What about a much smaller team, to handle lesser threats or emergencies that don't call for the Big Guns?"

"Every branch has those."

"How many with _any_ women, let alone _all_ women?

"Now, there is an interesting thought."

"Isn't it, though?"


	2. Chapter 2

19

02. _**Four Years Later**_

"General Colton, your 10 am is here, sir," the announcement sounded a bit tinny on the intercom.

"Send'em in," Colton ordered. He'd been surprised when KT had requested this appointment, and that Hawk was to know nothing about it.

KT entered his office with two other young women. She and Gabrielle, whom Colton had met before, both wore dress uniforms. The third wore a flight suit and aviation glasses.

"Good morning, ladies," Colton returned their salute. "Congratulations on the new rank, Sergeant Abernathy."

"Thank you, General Colton," KT smiled slightly. "I have it on excellent authority my mother nearly had a fit when she found out. She keeps waiting for me to 'come to my senses', as she puts it, and opt out."

"I have never noticed any defects in your senses," Colton shrugged. "I have, of course, met Specialist Nova. And this is?"

"Sergeant Jessica Ziffner, sir," KT replied. "Remember that Huey at the Nationals, the year it was held at the old HQ? That was Ziff's team."

"Have a seat. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"This, General," KT slid a folder across the desk toward him as the three women took seats. "Since I can't apply for the Joe team without WWIII breaking out in my family, Gabs and I came up with what we feel is a viable option."

"OMEGA?"

"Optimal Military Emergency General Assistance," KT nodded. "Search and Rescue, sensitive retrievals, Intel, hostage situations, general support for other teams…especially those assignments that need to be kept under the radar and low key."

"That's all part of the Joe job description," Colton frowned slightly.

"Usually on a much larger scale that OMEGA will ever be large enough to deal with, General Colton. And they aren't always quiet about it, sir," Gabrielle pointed out. "Sometimes, they're…a bit more muscle than actually needed?"

"And their main job these days is dealing with Cobra," KT added.

"How the hell…" Colton almost came out of his seat.

"By getting into computers I'm not supposed to be able to, sir. If I can, so can others," Gabrielle said easily. "I've been part of a security team running hacking checks at various installations for the last three months. Every time _we_ breech a system, it hopefully gives the real wizards time to fix problems, before they actually _become_ problems."

"I suppose I should be glad you're the good guys," Colton grimaced.

"White hats and all, General," KT didn't quite smile.

"You start wearing white Stetson around me, and I will have the three of you in typing pools at three of the smallest, most remote postings I can find," Colton warned, only half in jest.

"No white Stetsons. Got it, sir!"

"Abernathy, you are damn lucky you're cute, your cousin adores you, and that he's my second-in-command," Colton pointed at KT. She grinned, unrepentant. "I also know you know better than to waste a superior's time. Give me time to read through this proposal. I will get back to you as soon as I can, I promise. I do admire those who can think outside the box, but work within the rules."

"Thank you, General Colton," KT saluted. "We'll be looking forward to hearing from you."

A month passed, then two, and she still didn't hear from Colton. It made her nervous to the point she half expected to develop ulcers, although the only people to pick up on that were Gabrielle and Ziff. Gabrielle pointed out at least she hadn't gotten a call or visit from Hawk, reaming her for the audacity.

It was nearly three months later when all three women were called before their current CO.

"What have you three been up to behind my back?" Major Braxton demanded, face stern.

"Sir?" KT put the entire question into one word.

"None of you submitted a request for transfer," he stated. "Yet, I have here before me orders for all three of you, transferring you to a new unit forming under the command of General Colton."

"Wouldn't that be the answer, Major Braxton?" Gabrielle asked. "If General Colton is putting together a new unit, he'd know what he was looking for by way of team members. I hear he's fairly picky about that sort of thing."

"Picky is an understatement," Braxton snorted. "And why a new team?" None of them said anything, and he sighed. "You have a week to get yourselves there. And ladies…whatever it is General Colton is tapping you out for, I know you'll do your best."

"Am I seeing things?" Wild Bill watched as the Huey Iroquois settled onto the tarmac. "That's a 50s original!"

"Sounds in excellent shape, tho'," Freestyle commented. "And whoever the pilot is, they know what they're doing."

"Dress uniform? I think those ladies might be lost," Wild Bill said as three women exited the helicopter. Two wore dress uniform, the third was in a flight jumpsuit. "Nice view…"

"Stop staring at their legs! You might have been born on the range, you weren't raised in a barn," Freestyle admonished. "What if they hear you saying something like that, and take it the wrong way?"

"I can still appreciate the view, can't I?"

"In your own head, my friend. In your own head."

"Good morning, ladies! Can we help you?" Wild Bill greeted the newcomers.

"We have orders to report to General Colton, sir…"KT began.

"Don't call him 'sir', KT. It'll go right to his head!" A man's laughing tone pulled everyone's attention to the arriving jeep, which was being driven by a tall, blue-eyes blonde. "Welcome to Joe HQ, ladies…again."

"Hiya Duke," KT flashed him a smile. "Keeping Hawk out of trouble?"

"I let Flint ride herd on him this time. They're in London, and Flint's 'society manners' are better than mine," Duke grinned. "Grab your gear, and let's go. General Colton is waiting on you, and Cover Girl will be showing you where you'll be bunking as soon as he's done."

"Good morning, ladies," Colton got to his feet as Duke led the trio into the office. Cover Girl was perched on the front corner of his desk.

"Reporting as ordered, General Colton," KT announced as all three women saluted.

"At ease," he returned the salute. "And grab some chairs."

"A question, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"If you got the okay on OMEGA, why are we here, and not Tirnagog?"

"Tir-na-whatzit?" Duke asked.

"Tirnagog is what OMEGA's founders decided to call their base of operations. A base which Sergeant Abernathy here had located, and designed, as part of their proposal," Colton told him. "You are here, because there is not yet finished, and you ladies will be getting some extra training while we have you around. There were also a few modifications made to your proposal, in order for me to get the go ahead and funding."

"I'm afraid to hear this bit," Gabrielle sighed.

"It isn't that bad. Hear me out," Colton said. "You have three members now, and you suggested four more, basically going for a squad, not a total unit. There were voices that insisted that wasn't enough. They wanted a full company…"

"But sir…" KT began.

"_Some_ people wanted that. I managed to keep it to a squad, but you _are_ getting three more members than you asked for," he pushed a folder across the desk at KT.

"I don't get any say?"

"Not this time," he shook his head. "Don't complain, woman. You got your team."

"But is this Air Force lieutenant going to take orders, or give them?" KT asked, looking through the folder. "She out-ranks me…"

"It is _still_ your team, Lady Hawk," Colton assured her. "And you answer to me."

"Excuse me? Who?"

"Lady Hawk. So, I have a thing about code names," he shrugged.

"Sorta makes sense, KT. You are basically Hawk's counter-part in OMEGA, and you're both Abernathys," Ziff pointed out.

"Glad you approve….BlackBird," Colton smirked a little.

"Actually, I kinda like that," Ziff grinned.

"I don't think I want to know," Gabrielle shook her head.

"I don't think 'Wires' is all that bad," Colton told her. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"When do we get the rest of our team, General?" KT asked.

"By next Sunday, they will all be here. Your training officially starts that following Monday," he replied. "Cutting you three loose from Braxton wasn't too hard. Getting Spanner was even easier…"

"Who?"

"Your mechanic, Johanna Thierry. That is who you wanted," Colton clarified. "Getting the other three you listed was a bit more problematic. Marcom's CO tried every move he could come up with to block her reassignment."

"Marcom is that good?" Duke asked.

"Marcom is female, with an…unusual K9 partner," Colton said. "Seacrest wants to keep brow-beating her until she quits."

"I'd comment, but it's not a good idea to slag off upper ranks," Ziff said. "I hear he tried saving Borrant's bacon over what happened with Jo Thierry, too. And it wasn't even his command."

"I heard. He tried blaming the entire thing on her," Colton nodded.

"I think I'm missing something here," Duke said easily. "Who is Borrant?"

"How did you miss that one? Scarlett and Lady Jaye were ready to recruit Thierry as a Joe all on their own," Cover Girl said. "Borrant was a Warrant Officer, until six months ago. Considered himself a ladies man, and didn't like hearing 'not interested' from any female he targeted. Thierry was one of those 'not interested'. When he tried pushing the issue, she wiped half a parking lot up with his face. The entire episode was caught on security cameras. He ended up facing a court marshal on multiple charges of sexual assault, assault, blackmail, interference with due process, and conduct unbecoming an office. He's in Leavenworth."

"You three have this week to settle, and start your individual specialty training," Colton said, holding a book out to KT. "You will start with this, Lady Hawk."

"Yes sir," KT nodded curtly.

"Cover Girl, get them situated."

"It's nothing fancy, but it's comfortable enough," Cover Girl lead them to the living wing. "Each unit has a sitting room, bath, and two bedrooms. We females also have a floor common room and a small kitchen. Don't lose your keys. It's a security breach. There are copies of your itineraries on your desks."

"Any idea who our instructors are?" Gabrielle asked.

"And are they cute?" Ziff asked with a grin."

"You are so out of luck, BlackBird," Cover Girl said wryly. "Your primary is Freestyle. She was with Wild Bill when you landed."

"Aw rats!"

"She's really not usually this bad, Cover Girl. Honest," KT chuckled. "But all of us are rather fond of Eye Candy. She'll learn more from Freestyle."

"Eye Candy? That's one I don't think has ever been used in connection to the Joes," Cover Girl shook her head. "Not that there aren't some fine lookin' fellas on the team. Personally, I tend to pay more attention to what they can do, rather than what they look like."

"Eye Candy is just scenery, Cover Girl," Gabrielle told her. "Just a visual to brighten the day. We don't usually even flirt with Eye Candy; we all prefer to date real men, and that does depend on what's inside."

The next arrival was Charlene Marcom and her K9 partner, McArthur…a cocoa colored Standard Poodle with a short clip.

"We were expecting you a few hours ago," KT was in Colton's office, along with Gabrielle and Ziff, when Charley was shown in. "What happened."

"Seacrest, what else?" Charley snorted. "He doesn't like losing control. He also seems to really hate you, General Colton, and Colonel Abernathy. And heaven help the poor sod who mentions the Joe team in his hearing!"

"Because he never made the cut," Colton commented. "Seacrest has always been a chauvinistic bully. There is no place on the Joe team for bullies or chauvinists…"

"Ah General? There actually is plenty of chauvinism on the Joe team, and some bullies," KT shook her head. "Just not the same twisted versions Seacrest runs with."

"At least he left out the 'egos' trait off the list," Gabrielle pointed out lightly. "Because they seem to abound around here."

"Very funny, Wires," Colton grimaced.

"Wires?" Charley looked from Colton to Gabrielle.

"Welcome to OMEGA… Princess," KT grinned.

"Excuse you?"

"The General is…fond of code names," Ziff told her. "Get used to it. From here out, that is what we use. Most people we work with won't even know our real names. Orders and security, ya know."

"I guess I can learn to live with that."

Johanna Thierry arrived on Friday, driving an old van, and accompanied by Maria de Carlos and Kassandra Scott. Jo was the tallest member of the team, standing just shy of 6'. She wore her dark blonde hair short, and her pistol low. She was not easily impressed. Maria was a tiny bird, not even tall enough for regular enlistment. Her college grades and other abilities had tipped the scales in her favor. She never got lost. Kassandra was a raven-haired beauty with Liz Taylor eyes and a nose for finding answers.

The team medic, Amanda Duffy, arrived later that same day. Tall and blonde, she arrived in a cab, and promptly had three Joes offering to escort her to Colton's office, and carry her gear. She accepted all three offers at the same time.

The youngest member of the team arrived early on Saturday morning, hiking up to the front gate on foot, her gear in a backpack that was almost as big as she was.

"Can I help you, kid?" the MP on duty asked. "The Girl Scout camp in on the other side of town."

"I'm not a Girl Scout, mister. I'm a demolitions specialist with orders to report to General Colton or Sergeant Abernathy," Martha Benjamin stated, pulling said orders and ID from an outer pocket of the pack.

"Yeah, right. You're all of fifteen."

"Try again, dude. My ID and my orders."

"Colonel Abernathy isn't here, and General Colton doesn't have time for children and their pranks…"

"You'd better look at these papers, Decker," Marty advised, reading his nametag. "Because if I have to make a phone call, I will drop you in it by name."

"Is there a problem here?" Duke pulled the jeep to a stop. Breaker had alerted him to the woman's arrival, since he'd seen her coming up the road on the surveillance cameras.

"She claims to be a demolitions specialist, Sergeant," the MP announced. Marty handed her paperwork to Duke, deciding a sergeant was a better deal than an MP with an attitude.

"Specialist Third Class Martha Benjamin, reporting as ordered, Sergeant," Marty saluted sharply. "At least, I am trying to do so."

"She is a demolitions specialist, Becker," Duke stated, opening the folder. "I know for a fact you got word to be on the look out for the last two members of OMEGA to be arriving. Benjamin, toss your gear in the back of the jeep, and I'll take you up."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Marty swung the backpack directly into the jeep, and joined him up front, where he handed her back the paperwork. "See ya, Becker! Stop judging a book by the cover, boy-o. You can get in a lot of trouble that way!"

They were maybe thirty feet from the gate when a series of small explosions sounded out behind them.

"What the…" Duke stopped the jeep to look back.

"Children's caps, Sergeant," Marty informed him easily. "HE ticked me off."

"Not a good first impression, Benjamin," Duke frowned, putting the jeep in gear again.

"You looked at my paperwork, Sergeant. He didn't, and he should have. That's his job," she shrugged. "It is not his job to decide how old I am based on what he thinks of my looks. I hiked twenty-five miles this morning, with all my gear. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but it was kinda lonely. I'm not real forgiving at the moment, and those caps weren't about to hurt him."

"You could have called from the bus station for a lift, or hired a taxi."

"I didn't come in by bus, and I didn't see any taxis at the train station at two o'clock this morning, Sergeant. I also didn't think anyone would be too pleased at me calling at that time of morning."

"Now you know why she was tagged 'Firecracker'," Colton told Duke when Duke had given his version of the run-in at the gate. "Just don't make a habit of stunts like that, young lady."

"No sir, General," Marty promised.

"Get her out of here, Lady Hawk."

"Come on, Firecracker. Time to meet the team," KT said. "Thanks for bringing her in, Duke."

"Anytime, Lady Hawk," he assured her. "One more to go."

"Yeah, and no real idea when to expect her, either."

"This looks worse than Basic," Marty commented, looking at her itinerary. "A Ranger PT instructor, and a Marine for drill? We are so dead!"

"Speak for yourself," Jo shrugged. "I've dealt with worse."

"Worse, sure, but tougher?"

"Look at it this way: if we can handle training under a Ranger and a Marine, we can handle any assignment they hand us," Ziff pointed out.

"True, that."


	3. Chapter 3

29

3.

"Will you look at that?" Ace pointed at a sleek blue sports car coming up from the gate. He, Bazooka and Leatherneck had just left the building. "Cover Girl would be drooling over that!"

"Naw, hers is better," Leatherneck disagreed.

"Somebody's lost," Bazooka commented as the car stopped in front of them and a brunette in an Air Force uniform stepped out from the driver's seat.

"I'm looking for General Colton or Sergeant Abernathy," she was as sleek as her vehicle, and nowhere near as warm. "Although I think someone made a mistake on the second one."

"No mistake," Leatherneck stated. "Not sure where the General is right now. Lady Hawk is in the mess hall with the rest of her team. I suggest you join them, Lieutenant. Come on, guys. We got things to do."

"Hey Jarhead! Mind telling me _where_ the mess hall is?" The request was rude and snarky.

"I'll show her," Bazooka said. "Need more coffee."

"See ya later, Bazooka," Ace waved. No way he wanted to spend any time with the new OMEGA pilot. He already doubted she'd fit in too well with the rest of the team.

"Come on," Bazooka headed back inside without waiting. She was forced to hop to it to follow him.

In the mess hall, the assembled members of OMEGA sat at one end of a long table, their plates and coffee cups interspersed with reports and manuals. McArthur was enjoying an occasional treat from anyone who'd share.

"Lady Hawk," Bazooka approached the table, empty mug in hand. "Pilot's here."

"Thanks Bazooka," KT got to her feet. She stood several inches shorter than the new woman, but didn't seem bothered by it. Jo was still the tallest, and Kass was just as tall as the stranger.

"Looking for more coffee, Bazooka?" Marty guessed, holding up a full carafe. "Fresh and hot!"

"Thanks," he moved to her side.

"Lt. Jillian Moore, reporting as ordered," Jillian's face was a mask. "But quite honestly, Sergeant, I think there's been a mistake made somewhere along the line."

"Not interested in a special assignment, Lieutenant?" KT queried.

"I put in for a special assignment. Just not this one," Jillian shrugged.

"What are you cleared to fly?"

"The only things I haven't handled are the experimentals," Jillian boasted. Gabrielle and Ziff both looked up at that. That wasn't what her file said. "Actually, I can handle them, too, but the chauvinists won't stand for a woman pilot, which is why I am here, and not there."

"That will be news to Scarlett and Lady Jaye," Gabrielle commented. "Isn't that what Jaye's doing at this very minute?"

"Time to meet the rest of OMEGA," KT stated, sending Gabrielle a warning look. They were expected to give this woman a chance. "My second-in-command, Wires. BlackBird, our helicopter pilot and aviation mechanic. Spanner, ground transport and mechanic. Firecracker, demolitions and EOD. Angel, our medic. Princess and McArthur, our K9 team…" McArthur yipped once in greeting. "GPS, our Nav Systems specialist. Diva, our Intel specialist. Ladies, this is Pistol, our fixed-wing pilot."

"My name and rank…" Jillian began, frowning.

"General Colton prefers code names. Yours is Pistol. Get used to it," KT stated. "Especially while we're in training with the Joes. You'll see rank insignia, but I have yet to hear it used much, except in regards to General Colton, and occasionally Colonel Hawk. Rank isn't going to mean squat to our instructors here. Once we are fully up and running, all that matters will be the chain of command, and that isn't based on rank either, since we aren't all the same branch of the Service any more than the Joes are. There's a copy of our training itinerary in your room. It starts at 19-45 tonight. We also have PT at 0500…"

"O500? That's barbaric!" Jillian protested.

"I'd have to say it's pretty standard, especially with a Marine drill instructor, and a Ranger Course Officer," Gabrielle shrugged. Officially, they weren't supposed to start any of that training until tomorrow. She, KT, Ziff and Charley had been out there every morning since their arrival. So had the rest, with Marty and Duff joining them for the first time that very morning. Neither Leatherneck nor Beach Head had exactly praised their efforts, but Leather neck had told Duke they were at least not as grumpy as many of the Joes that early in the morning.

"If you can't handle it, maybe you should re-think special assignments," KT stated. "They tend to mean more work, not less." Jillian glared at her.

"I can handle anything those two can," the pilot pointed at Marty and Maria.

"I seriously doubt it, but you are more than welcome to prove me wrong. Come with me. I'll show you where you'll be bunking for now."

"When you say 'for now'…"

"This is Joe HQ, not OMEGA's. We're only here for the training."

At eight o'clock that night, nine women and a dog were waiting at the garage when Beach Head and Lowlight arrived.

"Missing someone, are ya?" Beach Head noted. "Where's the glamour girl with the fast wheels?"

"No idea, Beach. She wasn't in her room when we left the dorm," KT shrugged.

"We'll give her five…"

"She's _had_ fifteen already," KT shook her head. "You said Twenty hundred. _**I**_ told them all to be here at nineteen-forty-five."

"Where the hell did the General find her?"

"He didn't. She was foist off on un by a lily-livered senator by the name of Nesbitt," Gabrielle replied. "Since the man claims to be more of a pacifist than Lifeline, I was a bit surprised he'd get involved with Air Force _anything_…"

"We're thinking he took one look at her legs, and that was it," Marty tossed in.

"There's some thinking the same about General Colton and you girls," Lowlight stated.

"Nope. If Colton based his choices on legs, there are way too many people around who would not have made the cut," Jo shook her head. "Including both of you." Lowlight started laughing.

"You just wait until tomorrow morning, Spanner," Beach Head warned.

"Looking forward to it, Sarge!"

"Will you two stop egging each other on, before you really get started?" KT requested. "You aren't going to scare a street rat, Beach Head. As for me, I'll take you and Leatherneck in tandem any day over facing my mother in a snit. So, what's the deal for tonight?"

"You're going to break into two teams. Lowlight and I will drop those teams off. All you have to do is make it back here by breakfast," Beach Head informed them.

"PT is at 0500. We'll be back for that, because I don't plan to listen to Leatherneck complain we skipped our first official day," KT stated. "Angel, GPS, Firecracker; you three are with me. The rest of you are with Wires."

"Wires, your team is with me," Beach Head stated. "Let's girl, Girl Scouts!"

KT wasn't too surprised when Lowlight dropped them off well away from the road, in the middle on nowhere, miles from the main base.

"Here. If you get into trouble, we'll come get you," Lowlight handed KT a radio. "If you aren't back by breakfast, we'll come looking for you…"

"And we'll get ribbed from now until Doomsday," Duff snorted.

"We'll see you at PT, if you're there. Breakfast, if you're not," KT said confidently. One glance at Maria told her the petite woman already had her bearings, and was sorting three or four possible paths out on the map.

"I do believe that, Lady Hawk. Be careful out here, anyhow. I don't fancy answering to Hawk if you break something." He lifted one hand in a rough salute, got back in the jeep, and headed off.

"Rough or smooth?" Maria asked, almost before he'd gone three yards.

"Rough is shorter, yes?" Firecracker asked.

"By about two hours, even taking terrain into account," Maria nodded.

"How rough?" KT demanded.

"No serious ravines or rock climbing involved."

"Rough it is, then," KT decided. "It'll give us time for coffee before PT. Anyone can follow a road home. Let's show the Joe's we are not afraid of the dark!"

"What are you going to do about Pistol?" Duff asked as they started off behind Maria.

"Hear her excuse, write up strike one against her, and see how long it takes the High Heeled Attitude to hang herself," KT replied. "And when that happens, I will follow it up by sending Nesbitt a pair of shorts full of hornets, for attempting to torpedo this team."

"Radio, in case you get into trouble," Beach Head handed the radio to Gabrielle. "And don't be stupid. If you need help, ask for it!"

"If we need help, we will," Gabrielle said. "Just don't hold your breath waiting for it to happen."

"See you at 0500, Beach Head!" Ziff said cheerfully.

"Maybe," he temporized.

"Oh, we'll be there. Put money on it," Jo advised.

"Make sure the coffee is fresh and hot!" Kass requested. "I _**will**_ need that by then."

"Mainframe, have you got those signals?" Colton asked, entering the Control Room with Beach Head and Lowlight.

"That I do, General," Mainframe nodded. "Both teams are making pretty good time for being on foot in unfamiliar territory in the dark, too." There was already a large group of Joes gathered around watching the tracking screen dedicated to following the women's progress.

"I'm putting money on them making it with time to spare," Beach Head stated.

"I'll take that bet," Ace announced. "I say they'll be calling for a ride in two hours."

"You'd never bet against Lady Jaye or Scarlett," Cover Girl accused. "You'd _best_ not bet against me or Freestyle, either!"

"You four are Joes, and this ain't your first rodeo," Ace pointed out. "Have any of them even served in a foreign country yet?"

"All but Pistol," Colton informed him.

"Who isn't even out there," Beach Head said.

"And Lady Hawk was not happy about that," Lowlight added. "Does anybody know where she is hiding?"

"She's in her room, now," Cover Girl said. "Told me she's a pilot, not a Girl Scout, and slammed the door in my face."

"Might be interesting to see how Lady Hawk deals with it tomorrow," Duke commented, looking at Colton.

"Agreed," Colton nodded.

"Think they'll make it back by breakfast?"

"You know I can't bet for or against it, Duke," but Colton was smirking a little.

"Hey Wires, what do you think Lady Hawk is gonna do about Pistol ditching this little stroll in the park?" Kass asked.

"No idea, Diva," Gabrielle shrugged. "But the flygirl is _not_ off to a good start with our fearless leader, I will tell you that much!"

"She wasn't off to a good start when she dissed Leatherneck!" Jo snorted.

"_You_ sass Leatherneck."

"I do not disrespect him. From what Ace said this afternoon, she did," Jo said. "Not a smart idea, considering he's our drill instructor, and he and Beach Head are not known for being push-overs. Either one of them can have her running laps 'til she pukes."

"Somehow, I don't think that would take all that much," Ziff snorted.

"Nice night for a stroll," KT commented. Maria still had point, and hadn't hesitated once since they'd started.

"Be a nice night for _dreaming_, too," Marty grumbled.

"Depends on what…or _who_…you're dreaming about," Maria said. "Granted, there is plenty of Eye Candy around, but so far, none of them have really grabbed my attention."

"Eye Candy is all well and good, but it's not satisfying in the long run," Marty shrugged. "Fortunately, there isn't a single member of the Joe team, or even most of the Green Shirts, who isn't a whole lot more than looks…"

"Yeah, some of them are all ego!"

"You're talking as if our only choices are Joes or Green Shirts," Duff said. "There are plenty of fish in a big ocean, Firecracker. Not even most of them are military."

"How many non-military dudes are going to want a girlfriend who likes blowing things up?" Marty asked.

"In your case, you do have a valid point."

"Fence line!" Maria announced. "This way to the gate! 'Girl Scouts' indeed!"

"They just entered the gate, and are heading for the athletic field, General," Mainframe had been replaced by Hard Drive around midnight.

"They'll be expecting me to be there," Beach Head stood and stretched. "Hey Duke! Collect my winnings, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Beach," Duke grinned. "You heard the man, Ace. Pay up!"

"Good morning, Girl Scouts!" Beach Head was waiting for them when they reached the obstacle course near the track oval. Surprisingly, Jillian was just getting there, as well. She looked fresh and rested; picture perfect in shorts and a tee shirt. "Pistol, twenty laps! The rest of you, drop the gear and give me five laps each."

"What?" Jillian's face flushed a dull red.

"You questioning me, flygirl?" Beach Head glared at her. "This _one _time, I will explain myself. While you were comfy-cozy in dreamland, the rest of this team hiked twenty-five miles, in the dark, in full gear. _**MOVE IT**_!"

"Yes sir!" nine voices called out in unison as KT and Gabrielle led them out onto the track. McArthur curled up next to their gear and promptly fell asleep. Beach Head knew better than to even attempt touching anything: the dog wasn't a deep sleeper.

Jillian was still standing there, staring at Beach Head.

"Move it, girlie, or I put you on report. It'll be strike two, and you haven't been here twenty-four hours yet," Beach Head growled. "Explain to your boyfriend the senator how you managed to get yourself booted in less than forty-eight." Jillian took off.

"Beautiful," KT grinned as Jillian ran passed the rest. "Absolutely lovely!"

Nine women had time to cart their gear back to their dorm, shower and change before breakfast. They entered the mess hall to a number of shocked looks, then a round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you," Marty bowed.

"What? You thought we couldn't do it?" Jo demanded.

"There were a few who doubted you," Duke grinned, saluting her with his coffee cup. "You actually earned me, Beach Head, Leatherneck, Bazooka, Lowlight and Mainframe some nice bonuses."

"Bet on anything, some men will," Gabrielle shook her head.

"Coffee?" Bazooka met them with a tray of filled mugs, creamer and sugar.

"Bazooka, you're a doll!" Marty was the first to grab one. "Thank you…for the coffee _and_ believing we'd be back in time."

"You're welcome," Bazooka blushed slightly, but he was smiling right back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

36

"Welcome back, Hawk," Colton greeted Hawk when the away team returned to HQ. "Good job out there, as always."

"And, as always, the Big Snakes got away," Hawk grimaced.

"As long as you keep putting a stop to their attempts, I'm not complaining," Colton shrugged. "Eventually, we will put an end to them completely. Right now, you don't have time to brood about it. There's a new assignment waiting for you and a large chunk of your team."

"Already, sir?"

"It has nothing to do with Cobra," Colton replied. "You are going to help train my new team. They'll be handling smaller jobs, the ones that really don't require the Joes. I still want them at their best; prepared for everything."

"A new team? When did this come about?"

"It's been in the works for a while. I got the proposal close to four months ago. Had to get the approval and funding for it." Colton told him. "OMEGA is …unique, even among special units."

"OMEGA, sir?"

"Optimal Military Emergency General Assistance," Colton said. "Currently, there are ten members. It's not designed to be any larger. Your assignment is to bring the team leader up to speed on leadership tactics, field command, how to deal with a diverse group of specialists…although she's pretty much got that one down."

"She? All due respect, General…"

"You aren't getting out of this one, Hawk," Colton cut him off. "Especially since you are partially responsible for the creation of OMEGA."

"Me? This is the first I've even heard of it!" Hawk protested.

"I'm aware of that. You still had a major influence," Colton grinned slightly. "The creators of OMGEA are Specialist 3rd Class Gabrielle Nova, now known as 'Wires', and Sergeant Kathryn T. Abernathy… Lady Hawk."

Hawk threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Leave it to KT!" Hawk's voice was full of pride. "They must have had one hell of a proposal, that you took it on, sir. And her mother can't blame me for this one! Where?"

"For now, they are training here. There HQ still needs some work done."

"How are they doing so far?"

"Nine out of ten, I'd snap up for the Joes if they weren't OMEGA," Colton admitted. "They're good at what they do, dedicated, if a bit unorthodox from time to time. Spanner fights dirty."

KT…Lady Hawk… can fight dirty when she needs to," Hawk grinned. "I need to hit town before I see her. Don't tell her I know yet, please. For once, I want to surprise her."

"By all means," Colton agreed. "But once they hear the tam is back, I can't promise she won't figure it out. She's not stupid."

"I'll be back by lunch!" Hawk hurried out.

As usual, OMEGA sat pretty much together at lunch, with only Jillian retreating to a small corner table alone. Her choice: she'd been rebuffing all advances of even basic friendship for two weeks. Also at the long table were Bazooka, Leatherneck, Freestyle, Mainframe and Cover Girl.

"Flint's back," Bazooka announced, seeing Flint and Lady Jaye entered the mess hall ahead of several other members who'd been on the last away team.

KT looked up, but her eyes slid right over the couple she knew to a broad shouldered, black haired man with a parrot on his shoulder and an anchor tattoo on his arm. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Looks don't last," Gabrielle whispered in her ear. "And he looks like a pirate!"

"Oh, be quiet!" KT hissed softly. "I'm not planning to ask him out! But **look**? Oh yeah!" She raised her hand to catch Lady Jaye's attention once the woman turned away from the food line. "Hey, Lady Jaye!"

"Well, look who's come to visit!" Lady Jaye headed over, Flint at her side, and the sailor and three others right behind them. The parrot squawked, and made a bee-line for Cover Girl's shoulder.

"Polly, I am not feeding you," Cover Girl stated. "Go back to Shipwreck."

"Odd place for a vacation, KT," Flint commented, as people shuffled to make room for the new arrivals.

"Vacation? I want my money back!" Ziff snorted.

"What vacation? We're in training, Flint," Gabrielle said. "Hadn't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Lady Jaye asked.

"There's a new kid on the block. OMEGA," KT informed her. "Since we are answerable to General Colton, he wanted our training to the best. So, for now, we're here. And it isn't KT and Gabrielle. It's Lady Hawk and Wires now."

"Lady Hawk?" Shipwreck raised one eyebrow.

"Our fearless leader…unless she spots a centipede," Marty grinned.

"They bite, and I'm allergic," KT stated. "At least I don't ambush anyone with caps from a child's cap gun."

"Firecracker only targets that one MP," Leatherneck pointed out. "Since the man's a bit of an idiot, I reckon he's got it coming."

"Don't encourage her, Leatherneck," Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"So, who are your friends?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Firecracker, BlackBird, Diva, Spanner, GPS, Angel, and Princess," KT pointed to each in turn. "Ladies, Lady Jaye and Flint. Your turn, Jaye."

"Shipwreck, Barrel Roll and Cutter," Lady Jaye said.

"Hey! What about the bird?" the parrot demanded.

"And Polly," Lady Jaye laughed. "Sorry Polly."

"And I get flak for McArthur?" Charley asked mildly.

"McArthur?" Cutter asked.

"Her K9 partner," GPS supplied, pointing at the poodle under the table at Charley's feet.

"A poodle?" Flint sounded cynical.

"Don't knock it, Flint," Freestyle warned. "Mutt and Law don't!"

"He's a good dog," Bazooka said, slipping the dog a piece of ham.

"What about the bird?" Polly squawked jealously.

"Be quiet, bird," Shipwreck tapped her beak lightly.

"How about some sunflower seeds, Polly?" KT held up her cupped hand. Polly hopped to her shoulder, and daintily started in on the offered seeds.

"Your arm will get tired," Shipwreck warned.

"I'll live."

KT was still at the table with Lady Jaye, Flint, Shipwreck and Cutter when Hawk entered. He had two dozen white roses in one hand, and a gift-wrapped box in the other.

"Hawk looks like he's going courting!" Shipwreck snickered.

"With white roses?" Lady Jaye shook her head. "Looks like Colton told him the news, Lady Hawk."

"Wait a minute…" Shipwreck looked at KT suspiciously as Hawk headed in their direction.

"Welcome to my neck of the woods, Lady Hawk," Hawk's eyes were full of mischief and pride as he reached her side. "Congratulations on your new assignment." He handed her the roses.

"I'll get you for this, Hawk," she warned lowly, knowing every eye in the room was on her. Since very few people knew her real name, they hadn't figured out she was related to Hawk before this point…and most of them weren't getting that idea now.

"You love white roses," Hawk shrugged. "But this may be a far more practical gift." He set the box in front of her. "Don't move on my account, Shipwreck."

"Ah yeah. Sorry sir," Shipwreck started to get up, but KT grabbed his arm.

"Finish your lunch, Shipwreck," she said sternly. "And _you_," she jabbed a finger in Hawk's ribs. "_Stop_!"

"At ease, Shipwreck," Hawk laughed. Shipwreck stayed where he was, but didn't actually relax. He'd never seen anyone get so…personal with Hawk before. "Open your present, Short Stuff."

"You are so in for it, funny boy," KT growled, setting the roses aside so she could open the box.

Inside was a new 9mm pistol.

"It's one of Barretta's new line," Hawk told her. "Less recoil."

"My favorite weapon is a carbine, and you think I'm worried about recoil?" she looked at him. "Eleanor will have your head for buying me another gun."

"Only if you tell her I bought it," he shrugged. "Care to come give it a try?"

"I can't right now. I'm due on the flight line in half and hour," she closed the box, got to her feet, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Hawk. And welcome back."

"Hawk's got a girlfriend!" Polly sang out.

"Shut up, bird!" Shipwreck grabbed her beak, the back of his neck turning red. KT was leaning against his shoulder, laughing. Hawk, after his initial look of disapproving shock, also started laughing.

"Oh Polly-love," KT grabbed a piece of fruit and coaxed the bird to her hand. "You need to learn a _little_ more tact, sweetie. No, I am not Hawk's girlfriend. There are all sorts of rules against dating your own cousin."

"Especially when she's more like your little sister," Hawk added. He missed the look KT shot him. Lady Jaye and Flint didn't.

"I'd better go put this stuff away before I head for the flight line," KT sighed, returning Polly to Shipwreck's shoulder. "See everybody later." She gathered all her things and headed out. Hawk watched her go, a slight smile on his face.

"She grew up on you," Lady Jaye commented.

"Every time I turn around," Hawk admitted. "What's worth risking my stomach today?"

"The half sub and salad combo," Flint told him. Hawk nodded, and headed for the food line.

"Close, are they?" Shipwreck looked at Lady Jaye.

"Well, neither of them actually have siblings, and she grew up idolizing him, and following him around as much as possible," Jaye shrugged.

"Wonderful. She needs an 'off limits' sign."

"You've been spending a lot of free time around that sailor this week," Ziff commented one evening. It was pouring rain outside, and the women, OMEGA and Joe alike, were in the kitchen of their dorm floor.

"What free time? I've been doing assignments for General Colton and Hawk," KT stated. "Can I help it if I'd rather be outside when reading? Or that he's outside a lot, too?"

"Lady Hawk has a thing for Shipwreck?" Lady Jaye blinked.

"I don't know him well enough to 'have a thing' for him," KT still blushed.

"_Shipwreck_?"

"That's not fair, Jaye. Yes, he can be a bit lazy sometimes. Yes, he tries too hard to impress the ladies," Cover Girl said. "But he manages to lighten a mood pretty well, and he's always there to back up a pal. He's good with kids and animals…"

"Well, yeah, as a _friend_, he's fine…"

"Different people are looking for different things," Maria said easily.

"Speaking of looking for things," Scarlett glanced around. "Where's Pistol?"

"Off base, where she usually is any chance she can get," Jo said.

"I wish she'd stay off base," Marty grumbled. "I'm getting sick of the way she treats most people. She makes one more nasty comment about _anybody_… just _one_! I am gonna feed her her own perfect teeth!"

"I know what she said to Grand Slam, and about Heavy Duty. What did she say to or about Bazooka?" KT asked. Most of the OMEGA team liked Bazooka. He didn't say much, and he was on the shy side, but he was a patient teacher, and had a great sense of humor.

"She called him a dumb hick," Marty glared. "Which is _so_ not true!"

"Ninety-eight percent of what that female spouts off isn't true," Kass pointed out. "Consider the source, tell her to shut up, and then let it go and move on."

"All the same, she starts on Heavy Duty for playing classical music on the target range again, I'm gonna help Firecracker feed her those teeth," Ziff warned. "_Then_, I'm gonna add her pretty, manicured fingernails to the menu!"

"She really hasn't made any friends here, has she?" Scarlett noted.

"She hasn't bothered even trying to. For the most part, she thinks she's better than everyone else here, and I do mean everyone," Duff said. "She's not even polite to anyone but General Colton, Ace, Slip Stream, Ghost Rider, and Doc…"

"Oh, she's polite to a few others. The ones who terrify her," Kass smirked. "Namely Deep Six, Spirit, and Beach Head."

"Deep Six isn't the most social of souls; Beach Head can terrify a lot of people without even trying," Cover Girl snorted. "Why on earth is she afraid of Spirit?"

"Because he sees too much," Gabrielle replied. "And sometimes the way he looks at a person, like he's seeing right into their soul. It can be a little spooky, like he knows all your secrets."

"Fortunately, my current secrets aren't really worth knowing," KT shrugged. "So I don't worry what Spirit may or may not be seeing in my eyes. Pistol apparently has a guilty conscious."


	5. Chapter 5

45

5.

KT, Marty and Spanner were sitting watching some of the Joes playing football. KT was supposed to be studying; a book sat forgotten on her lap.

"Go Bazooka! You got this!" Marty shouted enthusiastically. "Go!"

"So, I hear you turned down a date with Sparks," Cover Girl dropped onto the grass next to KT.

"Not exactly. Sparks asked Diva to go out on Friday, to help him celebrate his birthday," KT shook her head. "She agreed, but then she got the call about her grandfather, so she's gone home for the funeral. Won't be back until Sunday night. She asked me to fill in for her, but I'm really not interested in Sparks, and he is constantly saying he'd never date a redhead, so he's out of luck."

"Have you even had a date since you've been here?"

"I'm not here for dating," KT pointed out. "Give. What is this all about, Cover Girl?"

"You like Shipwreck."

"I am enjoying getting to know Shipwreck," KT admitted. "Since I am not as pretty as you or Scarlett, he's not constantly trying to impress me. It means I get to see and talk to _Shipwreck_, not the image he tries to project when he's attempting to hit on a woman."

"Would you date him?"

"Probably."

"Good! This Friday, you and Shipwreck will be doubling with me and Lift Ticket," Cover Girl announced. "He won't know until that night who is date is. He thinks he's doing Lift Ticket a favor."

"Courtney…"

"Trust me, will ya?"

So, on Friday, KT found herself letting Cover Girl decide on her wardrobe, hair and make-up. Now, they were waiting for the two men out front. KT fidgeted, tugging on the hem of the black leather miniskirt Cover Girl had talked her into buying. KT wouldn't have ever even tried it on, given a choice.

"Stop that!" Cover Girl ordered. "You're going to put a run in the stockings!"

"I feel half-naked," KT groused. "And I can guarantee, if Hawk sees me in this, he will go into righteous Big Brother mode in less than five seconds!"

"Hawk isn't your CO…"

"He is still my nearest and dearest male relative."

"Don't you two clean up nice?" Lift Ticket announced as he joined them.

"Not too shabby yourself," Cover Girl smiled at him. "Where's Shipwreck?"

"Not sure. I think he's trying to get Polly settled," the man shrugged. "You know she hates being left behind."

"Normally, I wouldn't mind having Polly around," KT sighed. "I know she likes me. But a place like the Riviera Club…"

Shipwreck stood just inside the door, watching Lift Ticket interact with the two women, although he couldn't hear what was being said. When Lift Ticket had first asked him to fill out this double date, he'd been suspicious. But the pilot had insisted. He really wanted to go out with this woman, and she'd only agree if her friend, who was fond of sailors, doubled with them. Cutter was on assignment, Torpedo was a vegetarian, and he wasn't about to inflict Deep Six or Topside on _any_ female.

Well, Shipwreck could understand Lady Hawk not wanting to go on a first date alone. He could easily see Cover Girl stepping up to help her out, although he was a bit surprised it wasn't one of the other OMEGA females. Apparently, Cover Girl had also been in charge of prepping for the occasion. Lady Hawk looked hot, but she didn't look like the woman that Shipwreck had been getting to know, and she didn't look all that comfortable in the miniskirt.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't sit through a swank meal at a fancy joint, and watch Lift Ticket make the moves on Lady Hawk. And Lift Ticket would try. Hell, any guy would, the way she looked that evening.

Shipwreck tugged off his tie and shoved it in his pocket, then pulled off the blazer he wore, and left it over a chair by the door. He also undid half the buttons on his shirt before stepping outside.

"There you are!" Cover Girl spotted him first. "Shipwreck, I know Lift Ticket told you the Riviera Club has a dress code…"

"Yeah, about that. Look, I hate to be a party poop, but I'm really not feeling too great," Shipwreck didn't move past the top step. "I'm on my way to the infirmary to let Lifeline check me over. Lift Ticket, you go ahead and take both the girls." He turned and went back inside, leaving the other three staring at him.

"I don't believe it!" Cover Girl's jaw dropped.

"His loss, my gain," Lift Ticket said cheerfully. "Shall we, ladies?"

"You two go ahead," KT shook her head. "Enjoy your evening off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lady Hawk…" Cover Girl began.

"It's alright, Cover Girl. I'm not all that comfortable in this get up, anyhow," KT headed for the woman's dorm floor.

"Oh, I am gonna strangle that man!" Cover Girl hissed.

"Does this mean we aren't going either?" Lift Ticket asked.

"No, we're going. I pulled too many strings to get the reservations," Cover Girl linked arms with him. "And you did your best to help me set this all up. It isn't your fault Shipwreck decided to turn tail on us."

Shipwreck returned to his room, changed his clothes, and opened a can of cold beans. He could have gone to the mess hall; only a few of the guys knew he was supposed to have a date tonight. He just didn't feel like listening to those few when they realized he hadn't gone. It sure wouldn't do his reputation any good.

KT also went back to her room and changed, but she wasn't worried about her reputation, so she did go to the mess hall. She wasn't all that hungry, but she knew she had to eat something, or she'd get sick in front of Beach Head or Leatherneck in the morning, and that wasn't an option in her books.

"Thought you had a date," Gabrielle looked at her sharply as she sat down. All she had on her tray was a salad and a cola.

"So did I," KT sighed. She'd been more excited by the prospect than she'd wanted to admit to anyone, even herself. "He wasn't feeling well. Said he was on his way to see Lifeline."

"Lifeline has been sitting right over there since before I came in. Shipwreck hasn't shown his face at all."

"If Doc is on duty, then he would have seen Doc," KT shrugged.

"Shipwreck, not go off-base with a pretty girl for a meal he didn't have to pay for?" Lady Jaye commented. "He'd have to be sick!"

As soon as she'd finished the salad, KT headed outside. She really wasn't in a sociable mood.

"Didn't expect to see you guys back so early."

KT was sitting on one of the picnic benches near the athletic field, just staring at the stars. Shipwreck's voice made her jump slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare and startle are two different things. And as for being back early… they aren't. I didn't go."

"Why not?"

"My date wasn't feeling so hot. I wasn't interested in playing duenna for Cover Girl," she shrugged. "And she really doesn't need one, in any case."

"I thought Lift Ticket was your date," he sat next to her.

"Not me, amigo! Lift Ticket has gotten into the bad habit of calling me by Hawk's old nickname for me," she shook her head. "No one wants to date a guy who calls you 'Short Stuff'. There isn't anything remotely romantic about it!"

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Then my evening wasn't ruined," she told him. "I was worried about you when you backed out. We all know you like to eat, and with Lift Ticket footing the bill? I thought Cover Girl was going to insist we escort you to the infirmary!"

"Did you eat?"

"I had a salad. You?"

"A can of cold beans. I don't really recommend it."

"That is not enough, Sailor Man. Actually, neither was my salad. Come on," KT got to her feet, and pulled him to his.

"Where are we going?"

"To get something to eat. Or didn't you know there's a kitchen in the woman's wing?"

"I've never set foot in the woman's wing. I like my neck intact," he shook his head. "So, can you cook?"

"Judge for yourself. I've never had any complaints, and I've never made anyone sick," she shrugged. "The alternative is facing morning PT with just a can of cold beans in your gullet."

"You've got a kitchen, but have you got food in said kitchen?" Shipwreck asked as he followed KT into the kitchen a short time later. It wasn't a big room, but it was neat and fully functional.

"Yes. Not a huge choice, but we do keep food in stock," KT informed him. "Let's see…" she started rummaging. "Canned diced potatoes, canned diced tomatoes, eggs…. Ah! I thought these were still here!" She pulled steaks out of the refrigerator.

"Kinda small, aren't they?" he asked doubtfully.

"They're sandwich steaks, but they make a good substitute for bacon."

"If you say so. Not that I'm complaining, mind you!"

"You'd better not be complaining," KT warned lightly. "It is never wise to tick off the cook!"

They were enjoying themselves, laughing over something Shipwreck had said, when Jillian walked in.

"What is he doing here?" Jillian demanded, her attitude frosty.

"We are just finishing our supper, Pilot," KT stated.

"It's not allowed…"

"Something smells good!" Flint entered with Lady Jaye.

"You missed a hell of a meal, Flint!" Shipwreck told him.

"But you and Lady Jaye are just in time for pie and coffee," KT smiled.

"Well, alright!" Flint grinned.

"Why are there men in the women's quarters?" Jillian demanded.

"This is a kitchen; a common area," Jaye pointed out. "It's allowed, Pistol." Jillian went storming out.

"I swear that woman hates men," Flint said, pouring the coffee as KT lifted the pie, and Shipwreck cleared the table.

"Not really," KT shook her head. "She follows poor Ghostrider around like a lost puppy. Of course, he is a pilot, and he does out-rank her, so that's a big factor in her choosing him to be fixated on."

"Poor Ghostrider!" Shipwreck commented.

"Excellent pie, Lady Hawk," Jaye complimented.

"I didn't actually make it, just stuck it in the oven, but yeah, it's not bad," Kt said.

"Perfect end to a perfect meal," Shipwreck agreed. "Bet we ended up enjoying our evening more than Cover Girl and Lift Ticket."

"Possibly, but they didn't have to cook their own food, and they won't be washing dishes," KT pointed out.

"As soon as I'm done with my pie and my coffee, I'll get started on the dishes," he promised.

Lady Jaye set down her coffee cup. Flint almost choked on a mouthful of pie. KT just smiled into her cup.

"Is my hearing going?" Flint demanded. "Did I just hear _Shipwreck_ volunteer for KP?"

"Hey, she fed me, and it was better than we usually get in the mess hall," Shipwreck shrugged. "Least I can do is wash a few dishes."

"You've never washed the dishes when Roadblock fed us."

"He makes a bigger mess."

"Roadblock also won't let Shipwreck in the kitchen, since the day someone put the salt in the sugar bowl, and the sugar in the salt shakers," Jaye pointed out.

"That was _not_ me!"

"This I've got to see," Flint decided.

"No, you don't," KT stated. "Not unless you're drying those dishes he's washing, Flint."

"Ah…"

"That is a perfect idea," Jaye grinned, winking at KT. Flint groaned. "After all, Lady Hawk did give us dessert, Flint. And you usually aren't around when KP duty is on offer, either."

At one point, KT did fetch her camera and snapped shots of both men at the sinks.

Oh, I so want copies of those!" Jaye laughed, as Flint scowled. Shipwreck blew a handful of soapsuds in KT's direction.

"I'll make sure you get them," KT promised. "I'm almost done with this roll of film as it is. Wonder if Hawk would pay to see them?"

"Don't you dare!" Flint warned. Both women laughed. He shook his head, drying the last cup. "It's getting late. I suppose we should let the ladies get their sleep…"

"This lady is going for a walk first," KT stated.

"Yeah, me too," Shipwreck said. "Gotta work off some of that good food. Come on, doll."

"You keep calling me 'doll', Sailor Man, and I will hoist you on your own petard!" KT warned sweetly.

"Sorry, old habits," Shipwreck still held out his hand, which she grabbed as they exited the kitchen.

"What just happened here?" Flint demanded, looking at Jaye.

"She likes him," Jaye shrugged. "The real him, not the one who tries impressing the ladies all the time."

"But she's Hawk's little cousin!"

"So?"

"The rules…"

"They aren't on the same team, or even actually in the same branch of the Service. And you aren't all that diligent about following the frat rules yourself," Jaye pointed out. "Leave them alone, Flint."

"I wasn't planning to rat them out, or get on their case. I was just….surprised, that's all. Lady Hawk and _Shipwreck_?"

"Be surprised quietly."

"Yes ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

**_This was supposed to be the last chapter. It got too long, so I've had to break it down into two. This is why I need to change the rating, tho'._**

6.

"General, we just got a pretty cryptic message from Flint," Breaker found Colton, Hawk and Duke going over some reports in one of the conference rooms.

"Flint? I thought he had the night At Liberty?" Colton frowned.

"He does, sir," Hawk nodded. "He and some of the others went to check out that new place just outside of town. The Fort, I think it's called."

"A new Cobra front?"

"I don't think so, sir," Breaker shook his head. "He didn't mention any snakes. Birds, hotels, aspirin, stairways…"

"Excuse me?"

"What exactly did Flint say, Breaker?" Duke demanded.

"That the place should be called the Hotel California, only birds are free, and something about a long, cool woman in a black dress," Breaker replied. "Then the signal cut out, and I couldn't get it back."

"It's not like Flint to talk in riddles," Hawk frowned. "We have no point of reference to start with…"

"Birds are free… 'birds' could mean 'girls'," Duke suggested.

"What about the rest of it?"

"I suggest we ask Lady Jaye."

But it was actually Ziff and Kass who picked up on some of the further references.

"Hotel California is a song by the Eagles, and Long, Cool Woman is by the Hollies," Ziff said right off. The woman knew music.

"And that helps how?" Colton asked.

"_We are programmed to receive. You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave_'," Kass quoted. "Sounds like women can come and go…the guys, not so much?"

"A gender-specific trap?" Jaye looked considering.

"Is that even possible?" Scarlett asked.

"Depends on the type of trap. If they're tapping testosterone levels somehow…" Duff made a rocking motion with her hand.

"It becomes a definite possibility," Lifeline nodded.

"Which means we don't dare send in any _men_ to get out Joes…and the civilians…out of there," Colton said. "Lady Hawk, OMEGA is about to earn its keep. Duke, put together a back-up team, just in case, but it will be OMEGA going in."

"I'm down one woman, sir. Pistol got a weekend pass," KT said.

"You want one or all of the female Joes?"

"No," KT decided. "Although I think having Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Cover Girl and Freestyle on the back up team would be a very good idea. I don't want my team getting caught like a football between two fractions of male Joes, if we can't find an off-switch for whatever is affecting the men in that bar."

"Get your teams and go," Colton ordered.

"Yes sir!" KT saluted. "Ladies, a change in wardrobe is required. Duke, we'll meet you out front in ten."

"A change in wardrobe?" Duke looked at Colton and Hawk as OMEGA filed out.

"They have their own style of doing things, Duke," Colton pointed out.

"I'm not asking," Hawk decided. "Because somehow, I don't think I want to know."

"You're going in dressed like _that_?" Duke demanded, when the two teams met in the parking lot. Someone in his team whistled loudly.

"Yeah," KT nodded. "Somehow, I don't think we'd get passed the bouncers in uniform." She wore the black miniskirt, teamed with a tank top, short jacket, and heeled boots. Although both Jo and Ziff wore pants, the pants were spandex and form-fitting. The rest wore variants of KT's outfit.

"How the hell do you fight in high heels and a skirt that's painted on?"

"Carefully, Duke. Very, very carefully."

OMEGA took one of the buses, with Jo driving. The Joes piled into A.W.E. Strikers and followed. They all parked a block away from the club, out of sight behind a warehouse. The girls would walk from there.

"We don't know anything about the layout of this place, so please, let's make sure your homing beacons are working now, before you go in," Duke requested.

"That's a go," Breaker announced, checking his screen.

"Spanner and GPS; Diva and BlackBird; Wires and Firecracker; Princess and Angel. Stick close to your partners, at least until you latch onto individual Joes. Princess, see if McArthur can't hone in on Junkyard ASAP."

"Be damn careful in there," Duke added. "I don't like not knowing what you're walking into. And you still have a week of training left."

"Only if we get back the rest of our instructors," Gabrielle pointed out.

"And if we screw up, Leatherneck won't let us live it down, even if he has to come back as a ghost to get on our cases," Jo agreed.

"Let's move out," KT ordered. "The sooner there, the sooner done."

"What do you think we're really looking at, Lady Hawk?" Ziff asked as they walked towards the bar.

"Honestly? A set-up, engineered by Colton…or maybe Sharpe," KT replied. "Or a huge hoax; the Joes' way of busting on us…"

"A test? Would Sharpe or Colton do that?" Marty demanded. "The hoax, yeah, I can see some of these jokers doing…and some of them could come up with something this far out there…"

"Apparently, General Sharpe was and is a bit…anti-OMEGA, since we are an all-female squad," KT shrugged. "Regardless, we treat it as 100% legit until proven otherwise. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" eight voices chorused.

The Fort was a re-purposed warehouse, its brick façade painted startlingly white, with bars on the windows. Even from a block away, they could hear the music blaring.

"Flint, Bazooka, Alpine and Wild Bill went in _there_?" Marty looked doubtful. "I can't believe Mutt would take Junkyard anywhere near the place, with those noise levels!"

"Slight change in plans," KT said. "Princess, you find Mutt and Junkyard, you get both dogs the hell out of there ASAP. That racket is so not good for canine ears!"

"Not much better for humans," Charley snorted.

The inside was dim, and had been gutted all but the ground floor, and what had been the fourth. A loft of sorts ran along three walls of where the second floor had originally been. That was filled with tables and seating. On the ground floor, a long bar dominated one side wall, with a stage across from it, and a dance floor in between. More tables rimmed the dance floor. Directly across from the entry were doors apparently leading to the kitchens, restrooms, and storage.

The music being provided was live, and the band was all female.

"That ain't music, it's noise pollution!" Ziff grimaced.

"Can't quite place the tune," Kass agreed.

"I think it's supposed to be 'He's a Rebel'."

"The siren's song," Duff said. "Look at the faces of every male in this place. They are literally drooling!"

"Well, considering what those bimbos aren't wearing…" Maria made a face.

"Let's just find our missing Joes, put 'paid' on this place, and get the hell out of here before my eardrums explode," KT stated.

"Find them? Between how dim it is, and those damn bubblegum lights, I can barely see _your_ face," Gabrielle complained.

"Just do it. I already see one," KT moved off confidently, homing in on a broad shouldered figure hunched on a stool at one end of the bar.

"She didn't _see_ him," Maria shook her head. "When it comes to _him_, she has built-in radar! Spanner, this way. Only Beach Head would be wearing a balaclava in a place like this, and only Gung Ho goes _everywhere_ shirtless!"

"Okay McArthur, time to find Junkyard," Charley knelt briefly next to her dog. "Where's Junk, Mac?" After a few moments, McArthur started heading for one of the staircases.

"Pick a direction, and let's move out," Gabrielle said. "If this does turn out to be someone's idea of a joke, I'm going to skin that someone alive. I don't want to know half of what we're smelling."

Shipwreck was facing the stage, like every other male in the place, leaning on one elbow on the bar, and holding a beer in his free hand. Polly sat on his shoulder, looking very nervous and a bit miserable. The man didn't even notice as KT climbed onto the barstool next to him, until Polly nipped his ear.

"What the…" he started to turn to chastise Polly. His eyes got no further than KT's legs.

"Buy a girl a drink, sailor?" KT inquired.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing as his gaze moved up her legs, paused briefly at her chest, and finally focused on her face.

"Flint sent out an SOS. Colton sent in OMEGA,' KT shrugged.

"It ain't safe," Shipwreck growled.

"Safer for me, Sailor Man. I'm not drooling over scantily-clad, teen-aged hookers with boob jobs, pretending to be musicians."

"Every female in here is getting hit on big time, and not all the guys are being gentlemanly about it," Shipwreck motioned a bartender. "Beer?"

"Labatts Blue," she nodded.

"That's ale, not beer, and it's not even American," he grimaced.

"Sue me. Beer and I don't like each other much."

Shipwreck placed the order, then moved his stool closer to hers, draping one arm around her shoulder.

"Easy boy."

"Do you want some yahoo steppin' up and stroking your legs?" his voice sounded rough. "Remind me to shoot Cover Girl over this skirt, will ya? I can keep my focus on you, instead of that lead singer, but that skirt is making it hard to think straight."

"We have got to stop that racket," Gabrielle shook her head. She and Marty had found Bazooka, Alpine, and Wild Bill at a corner table, and had easily chased off the females hanging around…not that the Joes had noticed. Their attention was on the stage. Even when Marty had wave a hand in front of Bazooka's face, all he'd done was catch it in his own hand, move it out of his line of sight, and continued to hold it.

"Agreed," Marty nodded. "And those bubblegum lights." She gently pulled free of Bazooka's grasp.

"Where ya goin'?" Bazooka demanded.

"Powder room. Don't worry, Bazooka. I'll be right back," Marty promised. "I don't plan on leaving here without you."

"Okay."

"I'm almost afraid to leave them alone," Gabrielle sighed.

"We're on it, Wires," Ziff came over, leading Crank Case and followed by Kass with Dial Tone.

"We'll try to make it quick," Marty said.

"This way," Gabrielle headed off to the right of the stage. "You didn't happen to bring any tags, did you?"

"Of course I did. We're on duty."

Maria and Jo had headed straight for the table where Gung Ho, Leatherneck, and Beach Head sat among some females no better dressed than the band.

"Move it, or lose it, sister!" Jo grabbed the wrist of one brazen young lady who was trying to remove Beach Head's balaclava.

"Find your own man, blondie!"

"I just did. Run along, little girl," Jo shoved her away, straight into a guy who was looking for a dance partner.

"Thanks Spanner. I got a killer headache already…" Beach Head rubbed his eyes.

"Let's get you out of here, fellas," Maria tugged on Gung Ho's arm. "General Colton's revoked your passes."

"Oh man! What for?" Gung Ho demanded. Leatherneck was already on his feet.

"Ask Colton. But this really isn't your kind of music, Gung Ho."

"That's true enough."

"It ain't my style, either," Leatherneck's eyes were still on the stage. "But that chick with the purple hair…"

"She's underage, Leatherneck," Jo shook her head. "And her boobs are just as fake as her hair color. You get messed up with her, Sharpe will bury your career _personally_."

"I'm outta here."

"We need to get the rest of your drinking buddies."

"There were more of us here?"

Charley followed McArthur up a set of stairs to a table. Several women were draped all over Mutt, and he was too involved with them to see the men approaching. Junkyard noticed, and went on the offensive. When someone raised a metal bar to smack the guard dog while he was occupied with one attacker, McArthur sprang forward, scattering the women, and chomping down on the arm holding the bar.

KT kept telling herself it really wasn't Shipwreck's idea to keep trying to get into her shirt, and ruthlessly quelled her inclination to let him.

"Gotta hit the head," he said suddenly.

"You're not going to leave me here alone?" KT demanded. She'd tried to get him to head for the door, but he'd ordered another beer. He'd also scared off two drunks just by growling at them.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

"You'd better be. If I have to go looking for you again, Delgado, you're gonna be on KP duty for a month," she warned.

"Something to keep you warm," Shipwreck leaned in and kissed her. KT couldn't help but sigh a little, and lean into it. "Two minutes. Keep the engine runnin', doll."

Very shortly after he left, KT felt a hand on her chin, turning her face. She was about to break the attached wrist when she realized it was Flint.

"Damn it, Flint! That stunt could have gotten you damaged!" she scolded.

"Where's Duke? Or Hawk?"

"Duke is close by, if we really need him. You said only birds were free," she replied. That's when she noticed the ear plugs; the form-fitting type they wore on the rifle range. "It's the music?"

"And the strobe lights, I think," he nodded. "I put these in as soon as we got here, because it was just too loud for me. It's slowing the problem, but not stopping it. It's affecting men faster, but some of the women are reacting too. I lost count of the number of fights."

"Some sort of frequency disruption or modulation? Triggering rage?"

"Primitive emotions in general," he told her. "Rage, lust, envy, greed…"

"In short, we'd better find a way to stop it, and get out of here fast," KT said. "Or this will be a very embarrassing night for a lot of people."

"Hey pal, get your own girl," Shipwreck returned, stepping in close to KT, and wrapping a possessive arm around her, pulling her tight to his side. "This one is _mine_!"

"Maybe the lady would like to dance without endangering her toes," Flint snapped back.

"Before you two start, _**stop**_!" KT ordered sternly.

"Sure doll," Shipwreck shrugged. "I'd rather dance with you than him, any day."

"Sorry Lady Hawk," Flint stepped back a bit. "I don't know how much longer I can keep a lid on it."

"Then we'd better do something about it," she bit her lip, thinking. Shipwreck nuzzled at her neck. "Hey Sailor Man. Let's find a quieter corner."

"Sure doll!" He helped her down from the barstool. "Later, loser!"


	7. Chapter 7

61

7.

"It looks like those disco lights and the sound system are totally independent of the rest of the electrical systems, and are being controlled from this room," Gabrielle commented. She and Marty were on the fourth floor now, having traced the two conduits up from the stage area. "No idea what we're going to find in here. Ready?"

"Past ready. Nobody messes with my friends like this! Especially not the ones who don't think I'm weird for being a female demolitions specialist," Marty nodded.

"They're already used to a former top fashion model turned tank jockey and grease monkey," Gabrielle grinned. "You're so not weird compared to that!" She tried the doorknob, and opened the door cautiously.

The room looked more like the control center at HQ than a sound booth for a bar. One wall was all camera feeds, the largest showing the stage and dance floor. None of the cameras showed the stairwell from the loft to the fourth floor, or the halls on the fourth floor, Marty noted. Someone probably hadn't expected anyone to be able to get into the locked stairwells, and hadn't bothered with security there. Their mistake; it hadn't taken Gabrielle all that much effort to bypass the lock.

A tall woman with graying hair pulled back in a severe style was at a control panel, muttering to herself. The screen in front of her showed KT, Shipwreck and Flint in the hallway by the restrooms.

"Must up the amps," the woman was grimacing. "Ear plugs! How dare he?"

"We were about to ask you the same question," Gabrielle announced. The woman wheeled to face them. "Well, here's Flint's 'Long, Cool Woman' reference, Firecracker."

"Yeah, but we still don't know who she is, or what she thinks she's doing," Marty looked relaxed. She wasn't. She was already making note of the computer system, feeds, and most likely spots for her tags or Gabrielle's spots for cutting connections.

"How dare you come in here?" the woman demanded.

"We dare, because that racket is giving people headaches, and making them act weird," Marty stated. "Two friends of mine nearly got into a fist fight over a female neither one of them would have looked twice at, normally. I don't like it when someone messes with my friends' minds."

"Men!" the woman sneered. "Men are always fighting over foolish things. They are nothing but animals, ruled by the most primitive emotions…"

"Maybe some of them, but the same holds true for women," Gabrielle stated. "And most people are going to react when their minds or chemical levels are being screwed with. Which is what you're doing. Why?"

"The male of the species is unfit to be in control. They do nothing but destroy!" the woman insisted. "I will prove it, and will use whatever means necessary to restore the proper order… the matriarchal order of things!"

"Bazooka is eying under-aged skirts because some frustrated old maid never had a date in her sad, pathetic life?" Marty demanded. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Doctor Winifred Andromache. I am a scientist, not a frustrated old maid," the woman glared at her. "All men become fixated on that which they believe they can dominate. My impulse machines cannot make them what they are not. They simply … strip away the thin veneer of civilization…"

"Oh brother, are you delusional," Gabrielle snorted. "These have got to go. Tag'em up, Firecracker."

"With pleasure and extreme prejudice," Marty nodded. She fished a block of C4 out of one pocket, a pocketknife from another, and a small baggie of timers out of her jacket.

"No! You can't do that!" Andromache tried to block the younger woman's path. "You don't understand! The only way to save the world is for women to take control!"

"Not this way!"

"You're in here, playing god," Gabrielle grabbed the doctor. "You've set the stage for violence, and your machines are urging men to commit acts of rape, possibly even murder, and you have the nerve to say you're any better than anyone else, because of your gender? You're not just delusional, you're certifiable!"

"All set," Marty announced. "We should be able to get the guys out, once we put an end to the barrage of subliminals she's feeding through the sound system and the bubblegum lights. Can't promise the entire place won't go up, so let's move it."

"Why do I get the feeling we're all gonna have migraines after this?" Gabrielle grimaced.

"Because we probably all will," Marty said wryly. "Do we turn this one over to the locals? Or do we take her home to Dad?"

"Dad?"

"Uncle Hawk?"

"Firecracker, you have an incredibly warped sense of humor sometimes. Just blow those damn connections," Gabrielle pointed at the screen. "Before Flint and Shipwreck force Lady Hawk to slap them silly."

"Shipwreck is already silly enough," Marty shook her head. "We can leave. Detonation in 10 seconds."

"This way, Doc Andromache," Gabrielle still had a firm grip on the older woman.

"You cannot do this! You don't understand!" Andromache wailed, struggling against Gabrielle.

"Yeah, we do. Frustrated old maid with massive delusions," Marty shoved her from behind. "Lady Hawk is gonna be so pissed."

Flint had followed Shipwreck and KT, not really knowing why, but suspecting it had something to do with the growing headache he was experiencing. Part of him knew Shipwreck would never hurt KT; part of him wasn't so sure.

"Ah, a nice, quiet, dark corner," Shipwreck backed KT up against a wall and leaned down for a kiss.

"That's enough, mister!" Flint's voice snapped.

"Didn't I tell you to go find your own woman?" Shipwreck growled, hands fisting.

"Shipwreck, Flint…" KT held onto Shipwreck's arms. "Stop it!"

"Oh, I plan to," Flint promised, swinging over her head. Shipwreck managed to duck, and shoved KT to one side.

There was a squeal of feedback from every speaker in the building, so loud and pitched, even Flint covered his ears. Shipwreck went to his knees. The noise cut off suddenly, leaving total silence in its wake.

"What…" Shipwreck groaned. "Oh my aching head!"

"Glad I don't have to drive home," KT said shakily. "Shipwreck, you okay? Besides one hell of a headache, that is?"

"I think so. Flint, what were we fighting over?"

"We weren't, buddy. Come on, let's get out of here," Flint helped the sailor to his feet. "I hope Duke's got Lady Jaye with him…"

"She is," KT nodded.

"Good. She can drive my car back to base, because I can't."

"Whatever OMEGA did, it looks like it worked," Scarlett commented, standing by Duke. People were staggering out of the building, some in worse shape than others, and almost everyone looking totally confused.

"Breaker, call the local ambulance squad," Duke ordered. "None of those people look capable of driving at this point."

"There's our crew," Lady Jaye pointed. "Wonder why Diva's got Crank Case by the ear?"

"Wires!" Duke hailed Gabrielle as she carted Andromache out over her shoulder. The scientist had taken one swing at her…and missed. Gabrielle hadn't missed. "What happened in there?"

"Subliminal influences. Firecracker blew the connecting lines, but I suggest you have your team pull everything electrical and destroy it," Gabrielle said.

"Cobra?"

"Nope. One frustrated old maid with a science degree and a personal vendetta against all men," Gabrielle dumped Andromache onto the ground. "Twisted wack job here had frequency modifiers geared at reducing men to savages interested only in basic urges. The local law can't handle her, Duke. If some organization like Cobra ever got a hold of her, her notes, or her equipment…"

"Understood. Where's the rest of your team? We only saw Diva so far."

"Firecracker went back to help Black Bird and Diva with five very disoriented Joes. There's Princess and McArthur with Mutt and Junkyard," she indicated the two K9 teams heading toward them. "Lady Hawk had homed in on Shipwreck, and Flint was with them. They're probably still together. GPS and Spanner got stuck going to babysit Gung Ho, Leatherneck and Beach Head."

"Actually, we didn't have to babysit, just chase off a flock of geese," Jo announced. "Lifeline, I sure hope you got a huge bottle of extra-strength aspirin, because we are all gonna need it!"

"I can always send somebody to the nearest pharmacy if I run out," Lifeline promised.

"Flint!" Lady Jaye waved, seeing him and KT supporting a wobbly Shipwreck out of the building. "Over here!"

"You're driving me back," Flint handed her his keys as soon as they got close. "I can't see straight."

Polly came out of nowhere, settled on Shipwreck's shoulder, and nipped his ear…hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shipwreck demanded.

"Male ego!" Polly crackled back at him, then shifted to KT's shoulder. "Good job, Lady Hawk!"

"I'm thinking it was Wires or Firecracker who actually handled the problem, Polly," KT said ruefully. "I was kinda busy keeping Shipwreck and Flint from decking each other."

"Do I really want to know?" Jaye asked.

"No, you don't. And Lady Hawk, you still did a good job," Flint told her, removing the ear plugs. "OMEGA did a good job."

"They did," Duke agreed. "The building is still standing. Can't honestly say we'd have managed that."


End file.
